Maria's 2nd Chance
by Shadow's Treasure
Summary: After passing away 60 years previous Maria is given a 2nd chance at life, She is reincarnated as Shadow's daughter with the same name. As she grows older she starts to remember her previous life. Shadow then starts to realize that his daughter has a lot in common with his deceased friend. All characters are owned by Sega.
1. Chapter 1

**Maria's 2nd Chance.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Maria's Pov**.

I was now at peace in the afterlife. When I was Alive; I was very sick with Nids, any sort of germ could've been fatal to me, but I always kept a positive outlook on life. I couldn't control My situation, so there was no point for Me to be sad or unhappy.

My Grandfather; Gerald Robotnik, Made Me live on a Spaceship called Space Colony Ark. The reason I was sent to the Ark to live was, because I was then away from all the germs I could be exposed to on Earth. My Grandfather was doing research on the ark, He told Me, He was also trying to find away to make Me better.

Then one day, not long before I passed away, I saw Grandpa walked out of his research Room with a red and black creature. The creature was black with red highlights on it's quills, it also had ruby coloured Creature must had been a hedgehog, but it was over 3 feet tall, it also walked upright, it was wearing shoes and gloves. I walked over to Grandpa to see what that creature was that was with him. "Grandpa!" I say, as I looked at the red and black creature.

"Maria, this is Shadow, I just created him." Said Grandpa, as he pointed to the black creature. "Is he a hedgehog?" I asked, I was expecting Grandpa to reply but... "My name is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog." Said the Creature, as he looked at Me. I was surprised that the creature could talk. "Grandpa, did you teach Shadow to talk?" I asked. "No Maria, he was created to speak and understand many different languages. Said Grandpa. "Grandpa, why did you create him? I asked. "I created Shadow to help the People who live on Earth, Life can be hard for them at times." Said Grandpa. Then he asked me to do a favour. "Now Maria, Can you show Shadow around the Ark, I have to get back to researching?" Said Grandpa. "Sure thing, Grandpa. I say, I then Smiled at Grandpa and Shadow. "Shadow, Go follow Maria." Said Grandpa as he walked back inside his research room.

I then walked around the Ark showing and explaining all the rooms on the Ark to Shadow. "This Place is very interesting." Said Shadow. "I know, Shadow." I Say, as I give Shadow a smile."

Shadow then walked over to a window on the Ark, a view of Earth could be seen if you looked out the window. Shadow spent a lot his time that i was with him looking out that window. then one day, I asked Shadow why he was always looking at Earth. He replied; "I wonder what it is like down there."  
I Replied; "I want to one day visit Earth, but Grandpa told people who live down there face a lot of challenges, that is the reason he created you so you could help all the people of Earth." "Maria, one day we will both go to Earth together, I will do my best to help all the People on Earth." Said Shadow, he then looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at him. "Promise, Shadow?" I said. "I Promise, Maria." Said Shadow.

I made friends with Shadow; He became My bestfriend. We would play lots of games together, we played tag, hide-and-seek and we played board games also. before we went to bed; we would take turns reading a bedtime story. Me and Shadow shared a bedroom, in our room was a set of bunks, Shadow slept on the top bunk, I slept on the bottom bunk.

But sadly all happiness comes to a end.

The last day of My life was like any other day, Me and Shadow woke up, had food, Then played a game of Chess and then after playing Chess, Me and Shadow started playing tag. "Tag! You're it." Said Shadow as he tagged Me. I laughed and then started chasing Shadow, then all of a sudden we hear some gun shots and researchers screaming. "FIND THE CREATURE!" I heard a man yell then he came running towards me and Shadow.

We both then started running for our lives, I was so terrified I just wanted to cry, but I had to get me and Shadow to safety. We both ran into a room with a escape pod that went straight to Earth, 1 person needed to pull the lever, only 1 of us could escape to Earth. Shadow's life was way more important than mine. I pushed Shadow into the escape pod. "Please Maria, don't pull the lever." Begged Shadow, as he tapped on the glass. A Man now had a gun pointing at me. "If you pull that lever, I will shoot you!" Said the Man who was pointing a gun at me.

"Please don't pull the lever!" Begged Shadow again, as he was trying to smash the escape pod. "Shadow, I will always be your friend, please help the people on earth for me. Sayanara Shadow the Hedgehog..." I say, as I then pulled the lever. The gun was fired, then I felt a sudden pain in my back, I then fell to the ground. "Maria...!" Was the last thing I heard Before I crossed over to the other side.

I knew that Shadow was good guy, he would be so much help to the people on Earth. In Heaven there is no time, no sins, no deaths and no weapons. It is a very peaceful place, Grandpa is in Heaven with me now, so is my Mother; Meredith and my Father; Geraldo. My parents passed Away when I was a Toddler, My Grandpa raised me. I was so glad that our Family was all together, but 1 person was missing. Shadow was missing, he was immortal so the chances of him joining us in heaven were quite slim. My biggest wish was to see Shadow again, even if it was just for 1 more time. Shadow's biggest wish may have been to see me again too.

I always wonder what Shadow could be doing on Earth now, I'm not sure how many Earth years it has been since I last saw Shadow. But things were about to change for me very shortly.

Grandpa, Mother and Father all walk over to me, I was laying in a field of pink flowers. "Maria, it is your time to return to Earth." Said Grandpa. "Huh?" I say, I now felt very confused. "Shadow's wife is about to give birth to a daughter, you are going to be reincarnated as Shadow's daughter." Said Grandpa "But I have already lived my life." I say. "Your life was too short, sometimes when a life is cut too short, God will send you back to Earth for another chance." Said Grandpa. "Will I remember who I was? I asked Grandpa. "Not at first, but eventually you will start getting memories from your previous life as you grow older." Said Grandpa. "Will you all miss me when I go back to Earth?" I Say to my whole Family. "We may miss you, but we all know that Shadow will be the best father in the universe, he will love you very much." Said Grandpa.

I now felt excited about seeing Shadow again, but it mean't I was no longer with Grandpa, Mother and Father. "Will I ever get to see you all Again?" I say. "You may be immortal like Shadow, but one day Heaven and Earth will be one place, So we will all meet again." Said Grandpa. "Ok, I'm ready to be with Shadow again." I say then I give Grandpa a hug. Mother and Father then hugged me. "We all love you, Maria." Said Mother. "I love you too." I say. "Goodbye, Maria." Said Father. "Sayanara." I say to everyone. I then fade away from everyone until, I see nothing but darkness.

 **Author notes**

 **So this is the first chapter of my newest Fanfiction. I got the idea to write this fanfiction after a roleplay that I was roleplaying in. in that roleplay Shadow had a newborn daughter, who was a reincarnation of Maria.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maria's 2nd Chance**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Maria POV**

I could only see darkness, until I finally opened my eyes. I was wrapped in a blanket, my vision was very blurry. I was then put in the arms of a pink hedgehog, she had green eyes. The hedgehog then smiled at me. "Hi my little one!" Said the pink hedgehog as she cuddled me, she must be my Mother, I tried to talk to her, but the only thing I could do was cry. "Awwww, You must be hungry, Daddy will give you a cuddle then I will feed you" Said the pink hedgehog.

Then Someone picked me up, I look straight at who just picked me up. It was black hedgehog with red highlights and ruby couloured eyes. "She is so beautiful." Said the black hedgehog as his eyes swelled up with tears. I had only just been born, but I some how regonised this hedgehog. As the Black hedgehog cuddled me, I snuggled against his white chest fur.

Shadow POV

I was now a Father, my journey that has made me who I am today started 5 years ago. 5 years ago, I found Amy sitting under a tree in the forest crying. back then I was much harder than I am today, but for some reason something inside made go over to her to see why she was crying.

I asked; "Amy, what's wrong?" She replied; "Why would you even care, Shadow!" I was about to walk away until Amy continued talking. She Added; "Shadow, Sonic broke my heart, He got Engaged to Sally." I then turned around to face her. I replied; "That's typical for Faker." She Replied; "I always thought Sonic loved me." She then continued crying. I then put my hand on her shoulder. I repied; "Don't worry about Sonic, I'm sure someone else is out there for you." She Replied; "Do you really think so Shadow?" I responded; "Yes, Amy." Then I walked away from her.

I really did'nt care about love, I thought it was just a make believe Emotion. I never ever thought I would fall in love, But getting Married and being a father was something I never imagined.

Then I kept bumping into Amy all the time, she was always chatting to me. We then started to fall in love. At first I could not figure out the Emotion I was feeling for Amy. I eventually told my work friend Rouge, how I was feeling, She told that I was in love. After Rouge told me I was in love, I told Amy how I was feeling about her. Amy then confessed she felt the same way about me. I went home ,then the next day, I worked up the courage to ask Amy out on a date.

She accepted the date, I then took her to a restaurant. That night I did the one thing I thought I would never do, I asked asked Amy to be my girlfriend. She said yes. I then eventually engaged and married Amy.

Then she fell pregnant, I always thought because I was not a natural born lifeform, I was infertile but I was wrong.

Now here I am holding my newborn Daughter for the first time. My Daughter looked at me, then suddenly my eyes swelled up with tears. "She is so beautiful." I say to Amy. My daughter's fur was cream coloured, she had quills and bangs like Amy, the tips of her quills and bangs were red, her skin was a peach colour and she had ruby coloured eyes like me. She then snuggled against my chest fur, as she curled up in a ball against my chest fur, I noticed something unusual. She had a red birth mark on her back, it looked just like a bullet wound. Seeing that made me feel sick. I then handed her back to Amy.

Amy then stared at the birth mark on our Daughter's back. "Look at that Birth mark." Said Amy. I replied; "I saw it, it makes me feel sick." Amy replied; "It looks like a bullet wound." I did not reply to her, seeing that birth mark instantly made me remember my past.

Amy then started to Breastfeed our little infant, as she fed from her mother, she happily wagged her little cream tail.

"Shadow, is it alright to name our Daughter Maria?" Asked Amy. I was quite surprised that Amy suggested that we name our Child after my late Friend. I replied; "That is the most perfect name for her" I then smiled at Amy and Maria. "Alright, her name is now Maria Rose the Hedgehog." Said Amy. "It's perfect." I say to Amy.

After Maria finished feeding, Amy placed Maria in the plastic hospital crib. As Maria layed in the crib, she kept staring at me. I then picked her up, I her gave her a hug. Then I put her back in the crib, Maria then started crying. "Please Maria, I need to rest." Responded Amy.

I then picked up Maria again, She stopped crying then she snuggled against my chest fur again. She then fell asleep in my arms, as she slept in my arms I made a promise to her. "Maria, I will always protect you." I whispered to my little one. I look to see what Amy was doing. Amy had now fallen to sleep. I sat down on a chair with Maria asleep in my arms.

I thought Amy had bought a soft side to me, but Maria has shown me that I now have a even softer side.

 **Author Notes.**

 **This Fanfiction is based 10 years in the future, So here is a list of Everyone's ages.**

 **Amy- 22 years old.**  
 **Sonic- 25 years old.**  
 **Tails- 18 Years old.**

 **Knuckles- 26 years old.**

 **Rouge- 27 years old.**

 **Sally- 25 years old.**

 **Cream- 16 years old.**

 **Shadow- 60 years old. (But physically 18 years old)**

 **Everyone may age, as this story will be about, Maria growing and remembering her previous Life**.


	3. Chapter 3

Maria's 2nd Chance.

Chapter 3

Shadow's POV

1 Year later  
It had now been 1 year since I entered Fatherhood, I really loved being a Father. Everyday I got home from work I was never alone, anymore. I would come to 2 very special girls, My Darling wife Amy and My precious 1 year old Daughter Maria. Maria was growing so fast, She could now crawl, Say a few words and had 3 teeth in her mouth. She was the most happiest baby you would probaly ever me, even when she is teething, she still smiles and stays happy. There was only one other person that I ever knew who was as happy as her, it was my late friend who Maria was named after, she always stayed happy and was always positive.

I then arrive home from a day of work at GUN. As I enter the house, I see Maria Standing up holding onto the edge of the sofa. "Come on Maria, I know that you can let go and walk" Cheered Amy, as Maria stared at her with a big smile on her face that seemed to never go away. "Dadda!" Said Maria, when she saw that I was now home from work.

Maria then let go of the sofa, and then took a few baby steps towards me. Amy then started filming Maria on her cellphone. "I knew you could do it, Maria!" Remarked Amy, as Maria walked towards me. Maria then stopped by my feet and put her arms out, for me to pick her up. I then picked up Maria. "You're so clever, Maria" I said, as I gave her a hug. Maria just smiled at me.

"Shadow, lets go for a walk to the park, to get ice cream to celebrate Maria's newest Milestone. Announced Amy. I Replied; "Sure, sounds like a good idea." Maria then started pulling on my ears, she giggled as she pulled on my ears. I then pretended to pull her nose off. "I got your nose" I announce, as I pretend to hold Maria's nose. Maria Replied; "Back-back". It mean't she wanted me to give her nose back, I then pretend to give her nose back. Maria then giggled.

"Come on Shadow, we need to get going to the park." Said Amy, as she got Maria's stroller. I then sat Maria in her stroller and then put the safety harness on her. I was about to Chaos control us to the park... "Shadow, lets walk to the park, it's only down the road." Said Amy, as she started to push Maria's stroller. I then walk with Amy and Maria to the park, Maria points and giggles at nearly everything we pass on the way to the park.

When we arrive at the park, We head straight to the ice cream cart. "What flavour ice cream, do you want Shadow?" Asked Amy. I replied; "Cappucinno fudge please." Amy then ordered our ice creams. When we got our ice creams, Me and Amy then sat on a park bench. Maria sat in her stroller making a mess with her ice cream, when she finished her ice cream she had made her face and hands sticky. Amy then got some baby wipes out of Maria's Diaper bag, she then started cleaning Maria.

Then as Amy was cleaning Maria, Faker (Sonic) walked through the park holding Sally's hand as he walked. "Grrrr... Please don't come near me!" I thought in my mind. But... "Hey Sal, look Shads and Amy are over there" Announced Faker, he then walked over to me. I then Responded to Faker; "Get away from me, Faker!" He then Replied; "Shads... this is no way to treat a buddy." I was now getting very mad with Sonic. "Grrr.. just go away!" I say, as I try my best to not get in a fight with Sonic in front of Maria.

Maria POV

I sit in my stroller and watch Daddy talk to a blue hedgehog, Mommy was now trying to talk to Daddy and the blue hedgehog. Daddy then charged straight towards the blue hedgehog, I was now a very frightened. "No, no, no, no." I say as I start to cry. Daddy instantly stopped and looked at me. "Shads' you made your child cry." Responded the blue hedgehog. Mommy then got me out of the stroller and started hugging me. "Everything is alright, little one." Responded Mommy.

Shadow POV  
I lost it with Sonic, I almost attacked him. Maria yelling No and crying was the only thing that prevented me from attacking Sonic.

Amy was now soothing and hugging Maria. I walk over to Amy and rub Maria's head. Maria gave me a frightened-confused expression. "Maria, I'm very sorry" I tell my little one as she just stares at me. Sonic then walks over to me and Amy. "Shads, learn to control your temper." Remarked Sonic. I just ignored him.

Sonic then looked at Maria. "Shads, you and Amy have produced quite cute child." Said Sonic. Amy replied; "Thanks Sonic." "Hey Shads, Mind if I hold your daughter?" Asked Sonic. Before I could even respond Amy put Maria in Sonic's arms. I did not want him to be near my child.

Maria then smiled at Sonic. "Hi little hoglett ." Said Sonic to Maria. Maria then Replied; "Hi!" "Awww you are adorable." Responded Sonic as he handed Maria back to Amy. "Well Shads, it was nice seeing you and your Family, but me and Sal need to make tracks." Said Sonic as he walked back to Sally.

Then Maria said a word she had never said before, she said it very clearly too. "Sayanara!" Said Maria as she waved to Sonic. I was vey surprised that Maria even knew that word, she normally says bye-bye. Who could have taught Maria to say Sayanara. Sonic then waved at Maria, then he ran off at supersonic speed with Sally.

"Amy, did you teach Maria to say sayanara?" I asked Amy. She replied; "No, I don't know where she has even learnt to say sayanara from." I then responded; "It is very strange that she could even say sayanara so clearly" "I know." Said Amy, as she put Maria back in her stroller. We then walked back home.

When we got home, Amy did the usual routine with Maria. She bathed her, put her pyjamas on her and then normally Amy would read Maria a bed time story. But tonight Amy came out of the nursery with Maria in her arms. "Shadow, Maria keeps pointing to her bed time story, and reapeating; Dadda read." Announced Amy, as she sat Maria on my lap and gave me a children's book to read to Maria. I had never read a story to a child that I can remember. "Ok Maria, Daddy will do his best to read you a story." I respond. I look at the title of the book, It was a story about a trip to the park. "So Maria, it looks like this girl in this story went to the park like you did today. I say to my precious Daughter. Maria smiled and then nodded at me.

I then started reading the story to Maria. "Today, Mommy took me and my brother Luke to the Park." It read on the first page with a picture of a boy and a girl walking with their Mother to the park. I continued reading the book until the last page. 

Maria was smiling at me revealing all 3 of her teeth. "Did you like the story, Maria?" I asked my precious Daughter. She gave me a nod, I then picked her up and carried her to the nursery. I then put Maria in her crib and tucked her in under the blankets, and then I kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight Maria." I say, as I walk out of the nursery.

When I get to the door way I hear Maria say something beyond what a 1 year old can normally say. She said; "Sayanara Shadow the Hedgehog." I then turn back to look at Maria, she was now cuddling a teddy bear. How could she say that, those words instantly gave me horrid memories of my past. I then slowly closed the nursery door.

I then walked into the living room, Amy was now watching tv. "Shadow, what's wrong? Asked Amy. "Nothing." I replied, as I sat down to watch tv. "You look like you have seen a ghost." Responded Amy. I then told her what Maria had said; "Maria just said Sayanara Shadow the Hedgehog" I say to Amy. Amy Replied; "Woah! That is something very hard for a 1 year old to say." I then responded; "I know." then suddenly tears started to run down my face. "Shadow?" Said Amy, she then gave me a sympathetic look.

I then got up and walked to our bedroom, Images of Maria Robotnik's death played out in my head. I then layed down in bed, Amy then joined me. "Shadow, everything is alright now." Said Amy, as she hugged me. "I know that, but sometimes our sweet daughter brings me to tears" I respond to Amy as I close my eyes to sleep off those horrible memories.

Author Notes

Thankyou Everyone who have Reviewed, followed or added this story to favourites. I really appreciate you all.


	4. Chapter 4

Maria's 2nd Chance

Chapter 4  
2 years later

Maria's POV

My name is Maria, I'm 3 years old. I feel like I have lived longer than 3 years. I can remember living on a spaceship in space, my daddy lived on the spaceship too. We played hide-and-seek, tag and we played board games, Me and Daddy also took turns reading bed time stories. Now every night I make Daddy read my bed time story, because it gives me memories of our life on the spaceship.

Today was my first day at Preschool. Mommy was taking me to preschool, then Daddy was going to pick me up from Preschool, because today he was finishing work early.

I was sitting at the table with a bowl of cornflakes and a glass of milk, it was breakfast time. Daddy was sitting at the table, he was drinking a glass of black coffee. "Daddy, I remember you drinking coffee on the spaceship." I say to Daddy, as I smile at him.

"Oh those spaceship stories again, you sure have a good imagination." Responded Mommy, as she started to chuckle. I then replied; "Me and Daddy use to live on a spaceship." I then gave Mommy a serious look. Mommy replied; "Maria, you have only ever lived in this house." I then respond to Mommy; "I lived in a spaceship with Daddy, before you were even born." Mommy replied; "But I'm older than you."

That made me go quiet, how did me and Daddy live in a spaceship before Mommy was born. Daddy then finished drinking coffee. "Maria, what did the spaceship look like?" Asked Daddy, as he put his coffee cup on the kitchen bench. I replied; "It was a big round spaceship with windows where you could look at Earth."

Why did Daddy want to know what the spaceship looked like, he lived in it with me, he should know what it looked like.

"Do you know the name of the spaceship?" Questioned Daddy, as he walked back to the table. I then Replied; "Ark!" Daddy just stared at me in silence. "Maria, I'm heading to work now, See you when I pick you up from Preschool." Said Daddy, as he headed out the door. "Sayanara!" I respond as Daddy walks out the door.

Daddy always acted strangely, whenever I talked about the past I remembered. "Mommy, why does Daddy act so strangely, when I talk about our spaceship live?" I ask Mommy, as she is clearing the table. She relpied; "Maybe the spaceship was too scary for him" Mommy then got my Preschool bag and put a lunch box in it.

Then Mommy changes the subject; "Maria, get your shoes on." Orders Mommy, as she gives me my shoes. I end up putting the shoes on the wrong feet, I then take them off and put them on the right feet. Mommy quickly ties my laces. Mommy puts my backpack on my shoulders, then she grabs my hand and starts walking me to Preschool.

When we get nearer to the Preschool, we see a very terrifying sight. Big robots were invading the city. People were on the streets running and screaming. I then started to cry, "Mommy! I want to go home." I say, as I cry and tears run down my cheeks. Mommy looked very frightened, She picked me up and held me in her arms. She responded; "Lets go home, Maria." Mommy turned around and started walking away from the city, I looked over Mommy's shoulders as she was trying to walk home.

A Robot with big claws charges straight at us, I start screaming as the robot grabs me out of Mommy's arms with a big claw. "Maria!" Screams Mommy, as the the robot's claw holds me, then it takes off across the city. I was trapped in the claw, the only thing I could do was cry and scream.

Amy POV

My sweet little Daughter had just been snatched out of my arms, by a giant robot with big claws. "Maria!" I scream, as I get out my piko hammer and chase the robot, it was too fast for me to catch up to it. I just kneel on the ground, as I cry.

"Ames, I will save Maria." Said a familiar voice. I look up, at who just spoke. It was, who I thought it was, Sonic. Then suddenly Bokkun appears in front of Sonic with tv screen, on the tv screen was a message from Eggman. "Well Sonic, I'm back! But this time I guarantee, I will get world domination. Any way Sonic, if you try to stop me..." Said Eggman, then the screen showed a picture of Sally and her and Sonic's son, in a cage. Then Eggman continued talking; "I will destroy your precious family. Also it's the same for Shadow." It then showed Maria in a cage on the tv screen. Then the tv screen blew up on Sonic. 

Bokkun started laughing, then he flew away. I just lay on the ground crying. "I want my daughter." I say, as I sob. "Ames, I will save everyone." Repeated Sonic. "But.. If you try to save everyone, Eggman will destroy them." I repsond, with tears running down my cheeks. "Ames, Eggman has done this so many times in the past, Good always win. Replied Sonic, he then speed off into the distance. I was also not going to let Eggman win this time, I hold my hammer and walk straight into the city towards all the robots.

Shadow POV

Today at GUN, was surpose to be a quiet day of just doing some Office work. It would had been a better idea for Rouge, just to do Office work at the moment. She was heavily pregnant with her first child, in a few weeks time she was going on maternity leave, she was going to return to work 6 months after her child's birth.

But one thing, that was now bothering me, was how did my precious 3 year old Daughter know about the Ark. She is really convinced that, me and her lived on the Ark together. "Shadow, is something bothering you?" Asked Rouge. I replied; "Nothing really." "Are you Sure, you're a bit quiet today" Responded Rouge, as started up a computer. I replied; "It's Maria..." "Your Daughter?" Questioned Rouge. I then nodded at Rouge.

The Commander then entered the office room. "Shadow, Rouge, you both need to head to station square immediately." Ordered Commander Abraham Towers. "Why, what's happened?" Asks Rouge. "Eggman is back, he has sent a Army of robots to terrorise station square." Sternly Replied the Commander.

I was quite shocked that Eggman was back, he had not done any attack for about 10 years. Eggman was now a 60 year old man. "Are you sure?" I Question the Commander. The commander then turns a tv screen on, it shows footage of Robots attacking Station square. "I'm going to Station square right now!" I say. I was about to use Chaos control. "Wait for Me!" Said Rouge, as she flew towards me. "Commander, is this mission safe for Rouge, with her being pregnant?" I ask the Commander, as I hold a red Chaos Emerald in my hand. "Yes, it's only Eggman, his robots are simple to defeat." Replied Commander Towers.

I then used Chaos control, Me and Rouge were now in Station square. We were now facing all the robots, I was about to attack the robots. Then Bokkun came flying over to me and Rouge with tv screen. On the tv screen was a message from Eggman. "Shadow, you may think you can defeat me this time. But you are wrong... Then on the tv screen showed a image, that made me want to just destroy Eggman. He had captured Maria, she was in a cage, she looked very frightened. Then Eggman continued talking; "Now Shadow, if you try to stop me from getting world domination, I will Destroy your little brat Maria." The tv screen then blew up on my face. Bokkun started laughing as he tried to fly away. I was so angry, that I grabbed Bokkun before he could get away. I then threw him as far as I could.

I could hear Bokkun scream, as I threw him. I just did not care about anything, but Maria being safe. Eggman is such a cruel sociopath, I want him dead right now. "Rouge, you fight the robots, I'm going to locate Eggman and teach him a lesson. that will affect him forever." I say very coldly to Rouge, as I use Chaos Control and Vanish from Station square.

Author Notes

I have decided to add a bit of Sonic x characters to this story. Sonic x is my favourite Sonic show, I can't believe that it has been 10 years since Sonic x ended. Anyway in the next chapter, you will find out if Shadow can save Maria and maybe Sonic's family too. Maybe...


	5. Chapter 5

Maria's 2nd Chance

Chapter 5

Maria's POV

The robot had put me in a cage, in the cage was also a Woman and a baby. I suddenly regonise, who the Woman and the Baby are. They were Sonic's family, his Wife and Child, Sally Acorn and the hedgehog.

"Where are We?" I ask Sally, as I cry.

"We are in Eggman's base." Replied Sally, as She hugged Me and also hugged her crying infant.

"Who is..."

I was about to ask who Eggman was, but an old bald guy walked into the room. I knew who he was, I knew him on the Ark, he was my Grandpa. But he has change a lot, he had a very crazy expression on his face, he looked just like a insane person.

"The rodents better listen to me!" Said the old man.

"Grandpa!"

I Replied to the old man, I then gave him a smile.

"WHAT!"  
Shouted the old man, then he started laughing like a madman.

"Remember how we lived on the ark together, Grandpa?"

I relpied, I now for some reason felt worried.

"You are just as stupid as your father, I'm not your Grandpa, I'm Dr Robotnik , otherwise also known as Eggman."

Responded Eggman, as he gave me very psychopathic smile.

"My Grandfather was professor, but I can't remember his name."

I replied, as I started to shake.

Eggman then picked up a remote, he pointed it at our cage, then he pushed a red button on the remote. Red Lasers were now surrounding the cage.

"YOU IDIOT!"

Yelled Eggman, as he pointed at me.

"Why did you call me a Idiot?"

I ask, as I continue to shake.

"You actually think you have a Grandfather, who lived on the Ark."

Replied Eggman, with a very insane laugh following afterwards

. "Eggman, Maria is only a Child."

Said Sally, butting in to Mine and Eggman's conversation.

"Her Father is nothing but a mere science experiment, he is filling her head with idiotic stories about him and my deceased Cousin on the Ark."

Replied Eggman, as he continued pushing buttons on the remote in his hands.

Shadow POV

I was in a very bad mood, I was so angry, that I too dangerous for anyone to approach me. I Chaos controlled outside of Eggman's fortress. I then walked over to Eggman's front door, I just smashed it down, I was full of so much rage.

As soon as that door was smashed down, Alarm went off in Eggman's fortress.

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!"

Repeated A robotic voice, as red lights flashed everywhere in the fortress. I just ran straight into the fortress, the only thing on my mind was to rescue Maria. I just did not care about anything else. Laser were firing at me, I just ran as fast as could, to avoid them.

I eventually got to a room, where I found Eggman holding a remote, he was activating more traps. Then I saw a cage that had my precious Daughter in it, it also had the faker family in it. Faker's wife Sally and his son . Grrr... that means that Faker must be heading here.

"Hey Shads!"  
I hear a Familiar voice say. Yes I was right, Faker is now here.

"Don't Call me Shads!"  
I reply. then Eggman turned around and looked at me and Faker.

"Oh, the rodents are here."

Responded Eggman, as he laughed a maniac laugh.

"You will not win, Egghead." Replied Faker.

"You really think so, Sonic"

Said Eggman, as he chuckled and pointed to the cage

. "Daddy, please get me out of here"

Begged Maria, as tears ran down her little cheeks.

I just wanted to smash the cage, and give Maria a hug. But Eggman had set severals traps around the cage. Red lasers were surrounding the cage, Metal spikes were hanging over the cage and under the cage was lava. If I tried to go near the cage, lasers would shoot at me and the cage.

"Well, well, well, If you both want your Rodent family members to live, you will need to let me get world domination."

Insanely Said Eggman, as he gave me and Faker a psychopathic smile.

"Eggman, I'm the ultimate lifeform, I will not let you Win!"

I Respond, as I loose control from all the rage that was building in me. I then threw a chaos spear at Eggman, the force made Eggman go flying towards the wall. the remote that Eggman had in his hand, landed right by my feet.

I then picked up the remote, I had to work out what buttons deactivated the traps. I push a button, the Laser all stopped. I was not thinking very well, because I then smashed the sides of the cage down with a chaos spear, I had forgot about the metal spikes hanging over the cage and the lava at the bottom of the cage.

As the sides of the cage smashed down, The metal spikes all falled down on the remaining part of the cage, Sending all of the cage that remained into the lava. I was so horrified that had happened. I had just killed my own daughter and Faker's family.

I collapse on the ground, the only thing I could do was just cry.

"Hey Shads, quit the crying." Responded Faker.

"Why, Everyone is..."

I reply, but I was butted in by a voice that made me go from crying to smiling again within a few seconds.

"Daddy, we are all alright."

Replied Maria. I stand up and saw Maria standing next to Faker, Sally was also standing next to Faker with the baby in her arms.

I instantly picked up Maria and gave her a hug, I had never felt so relieved and happy in my life.

"How did you survive?"

I ask Maria.  
"As the spikes were about to land on us, Sonic grabbed Me, Sally and about 1 second before the spikes crushed the cage, I thought we were all going to die."

Replied Maria, as She hugged me back, her heart was still pounding really fast and she was still quite shaky.

"Maria, you are safe now."  
I say to her, as I hug her tightly.

I was so thankful that Sonic had saved Maria, that I did the unthinkable. After I finished hugging Maria, I ran up to Sonic and gave him a hug.

"Sonic, I am so glad that you saved Maria"

I tell him, as I hug him.  
"Ok, Shads."

Replied Sonic, as he made me loosen my arms, that were still around him. After my arms were no longer around Sonic, I then realised that I had just hugged my Arch-rival. I now felt very embarassed.

"Sorry, Sonic."  
I say, my cheeks were now bright red from complete embarassement.

"I have been waiting 13 years for that hug." Replied Sonic, as a smirked developed on his face.

But our moments of happy reunions were short lived; Eggman stood back up and commanded his robots to attack Sonic, I and the others. The robots charged straight at all 5 of them.

"Daddy!"

Screamed Maria, as she pointed at all the robots. A robot fired a laser beam at Maria, I quickly jumped in front of Maria.

Maria was less likely to survive a laser beam than I was. I was then hit by the laser beam. The pain was very bad, but I stood back up and threw a chaos spear at the robot, destroying it instantly. Sonic was now attacking all the other robots, I kept using all strengh to throw chaos spears at the robots. I felt like I was going to pass out from the pain of the laser beam hitting me, blood was now running down my torso, where I had been hit by the laser beam. After a while me and Sonic had destroyed all the robots.

Severals Police came to Eggman's fortress and arrested Eggman. I was about to use chaos control, so I could get everyone back to station square. but I suddenly felt weak and collapsed on the ground, everything then went black.

Maria POV

I was sitting in a hospital waiting room with Sonic, Sally and , my Daddy had been hit with a laser beam when him and Sonic were fighting Eggman's robots. He had collasped and gone unconscious after the robots were defeated. I was really worried about Daddy, when we arrived at the hospital Daddy was rushed to a surgery room, to get the wound on his abdomen he had got from the laser beam, stitched up. Sonic told me that Daddy had lost a lot of blood.

"Sonic, will Daddy be alright?"

I ask Sonic, as tears started to form in my eyes, the tears then ran down my cheeks.

"Maria, your Dad survived the Ark incident 13 years ago, he can survive anything."

Replied Sonic, as he put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"What happened on the Ark?" I ask, as I sob.

"Has Shads never told you about, how Me and him first meet?" Questioned Sonic...

Then Sonic's phone started to ring

. "It's your Mom."

Said Sonic, as he answered the phone. I listen to what Sonic is saying, to my Mother.

"Yes, Maria is with me."

responded Sonic. he then went quiet as my Mother spoke to him.

"We are at the Hospital."

Replied Sonic. then Sonic went quiet again.

"Ok, see you soon."

Responded Sonic, then he hanged up the phone.

"Your Mother is on her way to the hospital."

Said Sonic, as he gave me a smile.

"Sonic, how did you and my Dad first meet?"

I ask Sonic, as I wipe the tears off my face.

"Well, Me and your Father meet in a city, I was quite surprised when I first saw him." Replied Sonic.

"They did not get along."

Said Sally. Then her and Sonic started to chuckle.

"What happened?"

I asked. Sonic and Sally both just silently stared at me.

"I will tell you the rest of the story, when you are older." Responded Sonic.

"Sonic, did you know that Me and Daddy used to live in the Ark."

I Added, as I looked out the hospital window, trying to see if Mommy was here yet.

"No I did'nt, What was it like to live on the Ark?"

Asked Sonic. He sounded like he may actually believe me. Nobody was believing me, whenever I talked about Me and Daddy living on the ark.

"Me and Daddy played games and we read stories." I happily replied.

"How long ago was this?" Asked Sonic.

I then answered Sonic's question; "Before you were born"

"Strange, I thought I was older than you, were you a hedgehog on the Ark? Questioned Sonic once again.

I stood up and lifted up my top, to show Sonic the birthmark on my back.

I replied; "I was once a human, but I was shot, after I was shot I woke up as a baby Hedgehog many years later, but I was left with this scar."

Sonic went quiet for about a minute, then he asked; "Why and how were you shot?"

I Answered; "I can't remember, but I have to tell you that Eggman guy looked like my human grandfather.

Before Sonic could respond to me, my Mother walked into the waiting room.

"Mommy!"

I excitedly say, I then run to my Mother, she picks me up and hugs me.

As Mommy was hugging me a nurse walks into the waiting room.

"How is my husband?"  
Asked Mommy, as she held me in her arms.  
"He has just woken up after the surgery, he has asked to see his family."

Replied the Nurse.

"Is it alright to see him?"  
Asked Mommy. "Yeah, he has recovered very quickly." Answered the Nurse.

Mommy then carried me into the area of the hospital, where Daddy was.

Author notes  
I just realised that this chapter may be getting a bit too long. Sorry for ending it right here, but I promise I will do my best to give the next chapter a proper closing. I am also starting to get Writers block, plus I have 2 other stories to work as will. I have about 3 possible future stories as well, but I wont work on any of them until I finish at least 1 of the stories I'm writing at the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Maria's 2nd Chance 

Chapter 6

Shadow's POV

I woke in a hospital bed, it took me a few minutes to piece together all of the events that took place today. Eggman returned, he kidnapped Maria and Sonic family, I almost killed my own Daughter, Sonic saved her, I hugged Sonic, I was zapped by a laser protecting my precious Daughter, Me and Sonic destroyed Eggman's robots, Eggman was arrested and I then went unconscious. This all happened within a couple of hours.

That laser must had been very powerful, I have been hit by many lasers in the past, but this one actually made me go unconscious. Eggman must now be building his robots to be more powerful than ever before. I have never been serious injured by a laser before, normally when I'm hit by one, I feel a slight sting and ocassionaly I end up with a burn, going unconscious from a laser was something that had never happened before.

I then got out of the hospital bed I had a bandaged on my torso where the laser had hit me. Damn! I had lost my Chaos Emerald, now I had to find the Damn Chaos Emerald again. A Nurse then walked in the room.

"Oh Shadow, you are now a wake." Responded the nurse, as she smiled at me.  
"Where are my Family?" I asked, as I tried to leave the room.

"Shadow, you need to stay here and get some rest." Said the Nurse, as she closed the door.

"I need to see my Family!" I demanded, as I tried getting passed the nurse.  
"Wait here, I will go get them" Responded the nurse, as she walked out of the room.

I watched as the nurse walked through the halls, I waited for her to be out of my sight. When she was out of my sight, I started running down the hall to look for a exit, I just wanted to get back home. I suddenly had no choice, but to come to a halt; my beautiful Wife was walking down the hall with my precious Daughter in her arms. I stopped in the middle of the hall.

"Daddy!" I heard Maria yell, as she saw me.

As Amy approached me, I gave her a hug.

"Shadow, I'm so glad that Eggman has been arrested." Responded Amy, as she hugged me back.

"Daddy, how are you feeling?" Asked Maria, as she put her arms out for me to hold her.

I then took Maria from Amy's arms and gave her a hug.

"I feel a lot better, Maria." I responded, as I cuddled my Daughter.

"Why were you walking in the hall?" Asked Amy.

"I was trying to find a exit." I replied, as Maria hugged me back.

"You can't leave the hospital yet." Said Amy.

"I want to be back home." I Replied, as I started to look for a exit.

"Well, you need to go to reception, to see if you are able to leave yet and collect your bill." Sternly responded Amy.

"Ok I will, where is reception?" I asked, Maria then climbed out of my arms.

"Follow me, Daddy." Replied Maria, as she started running through the hall.  
"Maria, where are you going?" Asked Amy, as she ran after our Daughter.

Maria had inherited my speed, she was a very fast runner. Amy was also a fast runner, but she has never been able to keep up with our Daughter. I always had to catch Maria when she was a toddler, Amy would sometimes get Sonic to come around to catch her while I was at work.

" I want to show Daddy, where reception is." Replied Maria, as she ran into a waiting room, she came to a halt when she entered the waiting room.

"Daddy, the reception is here." Said Maria, as she gave me a smile.

I walked up to the reception desk, that was in the waiting room.

"Hey Shads!" I heard a Familiar voice say. I just ignored that voice and talked to the Woman at the reception desk.

"I am leaving this hospital right now!" I demanded, as the reception Woman typed stuff on the computer.  
She then replied; "Well, you have recovered pretty quickly, I will just print out your bill."  
I stood at the desk impatiently tapping my fingers on the desk, as the reception Woman printed out my bill. About a minute later the Woman gave me the bill, I was horrified when I read the bill.

"What! $6,552 How can I afford that!" I Angrily yell at the reception Woman.

"Well, it would have been $10,000 if you stayed the night." Replied the reception Woman.  
I continued to yell; "I have a Wife and a Child to raise!"

"Oh Well, you must worked out how to pay this bill." Responded the reception Woman.

I was now very angry. "Take this Damn bill and shove it up your A$$!" I replied in very angry, loud tone, I then threw the bill at the Woman.

"Mommy, Daddy just said naughty words" I heard Maria say.

"Don't copy what your Daddy says. Replied Faker, as he talked to Maria.

"Shadow, don't use that sort of language around our Child!" Angrily Shouted Amy.  
"We don't allow bad language in this hospital." Calmly Replied the reception Woman. 

I just ignored her and picked up Maria, I then walked out of the hospital, with Amy, Sonic and Sally following me.

I then Apologise to my precious Daughter; "Maria, I'm sorry for swearing in front of you, but sometimes grown up make mistakes when they are angry."  
"Especially Shads." Smartly Said Faker, as he smirked at me.

"How many times have I told you, not to call me Shads!" I Angrily replied.

"Shads, Shads, Shads, Shads, Shads." Responded Faker, as he and Sally starting laughing.

I was about to attack faker, but Maria then decided, that she was going to give Sonic a taste of his own Medicine.

Maria Pov

Sonic was a nice guy, but he was always making my Daddy angry. He thought making Daddy annoyed and angry was funny. I decided to invent a very annoying Nickname for Sonic.

"Slownic!" I replied to Sonic.

"What did you just call me?" Asked Sonic, as he gave me a confused look.

"Your name is Slownic!" I exclaimed.  
"Don't call me that, I'm the fastest thing Alive." Said Sonic, as his facial expression turned angry.  
"Do you mean the slowest thing Alive?" I asked, as I started to giggle.

"Maria, We are going home." Responded My Mother, as she started walking away from Sonic and Sally. Daddy followed Mommy with me in his arms.  
"I wish I had a chaos emerald, then I could get us home right now. Responded Daddy.  
Then Daddy started to run, as fast as he could, Mommy was struggling to keep up with Daddy.

We then arrived home about 5 minutes before Mommy did, but someone had already beat me and Daddy home.

"I am faster than you Shads." Smartly remarked Sonic, as he stood on our doorstep.

"Outta my way Faker!" Angrily Responded my Father, as he pushed Sonic away from the front door.

I snapped at Sonic; "Slownic! Stop making my Daddy angry." I then slammed the front door shut.

"Kid, I saved you, now this is how you repay me." I heard Sonic say, as I slammed the door on him.

I then opened the door. "Sorry, but you need to learn not to make my Daddy angry." I replied.

"Maria, do I have to wait 13 years for another hug from your Daddy?" Asked Sonic, as he smirked at me, changing the subject.

Mommy had now arrived home. "Did Shadow actually hug you today?" Questioned Mommy, as she approached Sonic.

"He hugged me after I saved Maria." Answered Sonic.

"What happened?" Asked Mommy, as she looked worried.

"Long story, but I've gotta Juice." Replied Sonic, as he picked up Sally and ran off at Super Sonic speed.

Later that Night

Shadow's Pov

I was in Maria's bedroom, I had just finished reading her a bed time story.

"Daddy, that DR. Eggman looked like Grandpa." Randomly said my little Daughter, she had a very serious expression on her little peach coloured face.  
"You don't have a Grandpa, Sweetie" I replied, as I gave my daughter a kiss on her forehead.

"I know that Daddy, but when we lived on the Ark, I had a Grandpa." Responded Maria, as she still gave me that serious facial expression.

"Who did you hear all these Ark stories from?" I asked, as I smiled at Maria.

Maria replied; "Nobody, I have just started remembering them."

Then my precious Daughter really scared with her next sentences she spoke.

She Added; "I was shot on the Ark, that's why I have a scar on my back. "But when I woke up after being shot, I was a baby hedgehog."

I now felt sick after I heard Maria say that. I did not know how to reply to Maria, after she said those words.

"Maria, I have work in the morning, Goodnight Sweetie." I say, as I walked out of her bedroom.

I head straight to bed, I suddenly burst into tears as I layed down in bed. Amy then entered the room .

"Shadow, What's wrong?" Amy asked, as she layed down next me and put her arms around me.

"Maria told me she was shot on the Ark, and that's why she has that scar on her back." I replied, as I sobbed and hugged Amy back.

"Did it make you remember your past?" Asked Amy, as she rubbed my back.

I just gave Amy a nod, as I wiped the tears off my face.

"We need to found out, where Maria is getting these stories from." Responded Amy, as she kissed my cheek.

I just gave her another nod and hugged her tightly, as I dozed off.

Author Notes

I wrote this Chapter when I was at my Sister's house, babysitting my Niece and Nephews. I forgot to bring my glasses, so If any words are missing or spelt wrong, let me know. Now my eyes hurt and I am developing a headache, but anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Maria's 2nd Chance

Chapter 7; Dads are in charge.

1 year Later

Maria's POV

I am now 4 years old, I'm also in my 2nd year of Preschool. After I was stolen by Eggman, I too afraid to start at the nearby Preschool. Daddy and Mommy enrolled me at the GUN Preschool, it was for Children whose parent(s) were GUN Agents. I loved going to Preschool now, next year I will start School, at the private GUN School.

But anyway, this is a very exciting time of the year; It's Christmas in 2 weeks. Today, Daddy is taking me to the Mall, so I can meet and get a photo taken with Santa. Today, Mommy is going to have a Ladies pamper day with Sally, Rouge and Cream. Daddy, Slownic, Knuckles and Tails are all going to be in charge of us kids. We are all going to the Mall to meet Santa, then we will all go to the Ice cream shop and Then we all will go to the Park. What can go wrong with Dads in charge? "Everything!" 

Shadow's POV 

"Why was I doing this!" I thought, as I got Maria ready to go to the Mall.

Amy had actually managed to talk me into, going to the Mall with Maria, as she went on a ladies pamper day. But going to the Mall with Maria is not the bad part of my day; it is that I'm going to hang out with Faker, Knuckles, Tails and their Children.

"Can I please, just stay at home?" I whined, as Amy helped Maria put her shoes on the right feet.

"Come on Shadow, you never want to mix with anyone." Replied Amy.

"Yeah Daddy, It will be fun." Responded my precious Daughter.

"Fine, we are going." I sighed, as I gave Maria her backpack, that she took everywhere she went. I then got a Chaos Emerald and used Chaos control to get to the Mall.

I see Knuckles and Tails sitting down on a seat, with their children in strollers. Knuckles had a son who had just celebrated his first birthday, his name was Jaden. Jaden was a White echidna with purple eyes. Tails had a 3 month old Daughter, her name was Milly. Milly was a creamy coloured two-tailed fox with brown eyes.

"Where is Slownic?" Asked my Daughter.

" has ran off from him in the mall, for about 10th time today already. " Replied Tails.

Then a few seconds later... "Hey Shads!" I heard Faker say, as he got near me.  
"Hi Slownic the Snailhog!" I heard my Daughter call Faker, the nickname she invented for him about a year ago.

"Stop calling me that name!" Declared Sonic, as he shot a glare at Maria.

"Slownic, Slownic, Slownic, Slownic, Slownic the Snailhog." Repeated my Daughter, as she started to giggle.

I then let out a chuckle, to Annoy Faker.

"How do you solve a problem like Maria!" Chanted Faker, as smirked at my Daughter.

"How do you solve a problem like Slownic!" Chanted Maria, as she started giggling.  
"Guys, lets just take the kids, to meet Santa. " Responded Tails, trying to change the subject.

We then all walked over to the area, where Santa was. Maria got the first photo with Santa, then Jaden got the next photo and then Milly and last to get a photo was , because he ran off again when Maria was getting her photo taken. But was the most naughtiest Child of our group, as he was getting his photo taken, he pulled on Santa's beard. The beard came off, several Children that were nearby started crying. just started giggling, as big crowd of People stared at him. I thought Faker was going to actually be a mature parent, and growl at his naughty Child, But I was so wrong... Faker started laughing at what his Child did, He ended up laughing so much, that he was rolling around on the ground.

I then Acknowledge His actions towards handling his Child; "Faker! This is the most pathetic thing, I have ever seen you do."

"He is just like his Father." Remarked Tails, as he slightly smiled at . Faker then picked up .

We then all went to the Ice cream parlour. As We lined up, Faker held Sonic. Jr's hand very tightly. The whole time we were in the line, Sonic. Jr kept trying to make his Father loosen the grip on his hand. Then Knuckles started to suddenly panic; Knuckles had forgot to put the safety harness on Jaden, in his stroller. Jaden was no longer in his stroller.

"Where is Jaden?" Demanded Knuckles, as he ran out of the Ice cream parlour, to search for his Son.

Then My little Daughter started to giggle, as she pointed at the counter. Jaden was behind the counter, he was eating the Icecream.

"Knuckles, Jaden is behind the counter." I Declared, as Knuckles came running towards the counter.

Knuckles then Grabbed Jaden, and Apologised to the Woman behind the counter.

"You need to pay for the Ice cream, your Child has contaminated." Replied the Woman behind the counter.

Knuckles was now losing his temper at Woman behind the counter; "I will not pay for your disgusting Icecream!" Yelled Knuckles, as he strapped Jaden into his stroller.

"It is the rules." Declared the Woman behind the Counter.

"I don't care, I'm not paying for the Icecream, and that's final!" Yelled Knuckles, as his face went red, from all the rage that was building in him.

"Let's go." Whispered Faker, as he walked out of the Icecream parlour with

I then held Maria's hand, and walked out of the Icecream Parlour, Tails followed me, as he pushed Milly's stroller. Knuckles stayed in the Icecream Parlour for a few more minutes, as he continued losing his temper at the Woman behind the counter.

"Icecream!" Yelled , as he started to have a tantrum.

Faker now looked very embarrassed; he picked up the crying Toddler, and walked straight out of the mall.

"Daddy, are we not getting icecream now?" Asked my sweet, well behaved Daughter.

"We will get Icecream, when we get home." I replied, as Maria smiled at me.

I loved seeing how much of a good Child, My Daughter was compared to and Jaden. Then about 5 minutes later, Knuckles angrily stormed out of the Icecream Parlour, as he pushed Jaden's stroller.

"I'm never stepping foot, in that stupid Icecream Parlour again!" Aggressively yelled Knuckles, as he frowned.

"What happened in the end?" I Asked

"I had to get the Manager involved, he has trespassed me from the Icecream Parlour!" Replied Knuckles, as he yelled.

"Let's just head to the Park." Replied Tails, as he again changed the Subject.

"Fine!" Yelled Knuckles, as he walked out of the Mall.

Me and Tails then followed him. After the day it had been, so far, I now just wanted to Chaos Control home with Maria. Faker and Knuckles are just Idiots, when it comes down to Parenting. As he got outside of the Mall, Faker was standing outside with his Child, who was still having a tantrum, over missing out on Icecream.

"I'm taking you home!" Declared Faker, as his Child kept crying.

"Park!" Screamed , as he cried even more.

"You better take him to the Park, or he will continue crying." Recommended Tails. I then used Chaos Control and took everyone to the Park.

As soon, as we got to the Park, had ran off from Faker.

"Get back here!" Declared Faker, as he ran at SuperSonic speed, after his Son.

I Smirked at Faker, as I walked Maria to the Playground. Maria jumped straight on a swing, when we approached the Playground. I then Pushed my Daughter on the swing, as Faker approached the Playground with his bratty Toddler. Knuckles Sat Jaden in a baby swing, and pushed the swing gently. Milly had started Crying, Tails was now holding Milly and walking around the Park, with his crying Infant.

then ran off again, this time as he ran, he crashed into a Woman and knocked her to the ground. I honestly thought this time Faker would growl at his Child, But again I was so Wrong. Faker started laughing, as the Woman stood up. Faker must be the most Immature Father in the Universe. Sally must have something wrong with her, how could she even leave Faker, in charge of a Child. I now had enough of these Idiots for the Day.

"Maria, We are going home." I Announced, as Maria climbed off the Swing, I then Chaos Controlled me and Maria back home. 

About 10 Minutes after We got home, Amy arrived home. She now had a shocking Announcement for me; this was the one thing I did not want to hear, after I had put up with those Idiots,Especially Faker.

"Shadow, We had such a good day today, that Me, Rouge, Cream and Sally are now going to have one day every 2 weeks, Where we send All Dads to the Mall with the Kids , as we Woman have a pamper day. It will be so much fun, also you Daddys get to spend quality time with your Children." Announced Amy, as She smiled.

"Yay!" Happily Responded Maria, as she gave her Mother a hug.

I just silently stared at Amy, as I was now very horrified, that I would spend 26 days a year with those Idiots in the Mall. 

Author Notes.

Sorry for taking too long to update this story, The laptop was not working, It is fixed now. For some reason; I am still suffering from writers block for this story. So anyway the next chapter in this story, will be a Christmas party Chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Maria's 2nd Chance

Chapter 8

Maria POV

Today was Christmas Eve, We should all be happy today, but Daddy was not very happy. We were all going to spend the whole night, Tonight at Slownic's house and we were spending all of Christmas Day at Slownic's house too. Daddy was a bit Grumpy that we had to spend Christmas at Slownic's house, because he would be cheeky to Daddy, But I have learnt to be cheeky back to Slownic

"Amy, this will be a very bad Christmas." Stated Daddy, as he sat at the table drinking Coffee."

"Daddy, it will be fun, don't be unhappy all because of one Person." I replied, as I sat at the table drinking milk from my sippee cup.

"I know." Responded Daddy, as he continued to sip coffee.

"Daddy, can you remember that Christmas we celerbrated in the Ark?" I ask, as I continued drinking milk.

Daddy just silently stared at Me, like he does whenever I talk about the Ark.

"So Maria, are you going to help Sally bake cookies Tonight?" Asked Daddy, he was now trying to change the subject.

"Yes, But can we make decorations, like we did in the Ark?" I Wondered, as I threw my empty sippee cup on the ground.

"Who told you these Ark stories?" Demanded Daddy, as got up from the table.

"They are not stories, I really lived on the Ark with you." I replied, as I picked up my sippee cup.

Daddy then left the room, I don't know why Daddy always gets upset whenever I talk about the Ark. Then after a few minutes Daddy returned to the dining room, he was holding a photo.

"Maria, can you tell me who these people are?" Questioned Daddy, as he handed me the Photo.

The photo was a Image of Me when I was a Human Girl, and my Grandpa, the photo was Black and White.

"That is me and Grandpa." I replied, as I smiled at Daddy. Daddy now just silently stared at me.

Shadow Pov

I had just shown my Daughter a photo of My deceased Friend and Creator, I asked her if she knew who they were. She just told me it was her and her Grandpa. Hearing those Words, had left me speechless. Maria has never seen a photo of them before, How did she know who they were.

"Are you Sure?" I replied, after a few minutes of silent.

"Yeah, I was a Human, before I got shot." Responded My precious Daughter.

We were due to head out the door soon, I did not want to cry this time. I just hugged my daughter, as I tried my best not to cry.

"Are we ready to head to Sonic's house?" Asked Amy, as she got Maria's Backpack.

"I'm ready." I replied, as My Daughter hugged me back.

Then I stopped hugging Maria, and helped her put her shoes on. Then I Chaos Controlled us all, to the one place I did not want to be; Faker's House, Amy always manages to convince me to do such Pathetic things. Maria then ran to Faker's door, and knocked on the door. Sally opened the door.

"Hi Maria!" Replied Sally, as she gave Maria a hug.

"Hi!" Responded Maria, as she smiled at Sally.

then Faker came to the door. "Hey Shads!" Said Faker, as he smirked at me.  
"Grrr, how many times have, I told you not to call me Shads!" I Stated, as I glared at Faker.

"Oh Shads, Oh Shads, Oh Shads, will you hug me, this Christmas!" Chanted Faker, as smirked and started to laugh.

I got so mad at him, this time I was about to attack him; but 2 people suddenly turned up outside of the house, that made me stop the attack I was about to launch.

"Hi Shadow, long time no see." Responded a Familiar voice that I had not heard for about 3 years.

It was Blaze the Cat and her Boyfriend Inoubliable the Wolf, they were Maria's Godparents. My Daughter just stared at them, she had not seen them since she was only a 1 year old.  
"Daddy, who are these People?" Asked My daughter, as she continued staring at the Unfamiliar Couple.

Maria POV  
Some strange People were standing on Slownic's doorstep, I did not recognize these People. They were a Female, Purple Cat, with yellow eyes and a Brown, Male Wolf, with yellow eyes.

"Maria, you have grown so much, since last time we saw you." Responded the Purple cat, as she smiled at me.

I Sometimes feel shy around People that I'm not use to. I then ran to Daddy and hid behind his leg.

"Awww, you're shy." Stated the Purple Cat.

"Maria, They are really good friends of ours, and they are also your Godparents. " Responded Daddy, as he talked to the Strange People.

"What are Godparents?" I asked, as I peeked at the Strangers.

"Well, If something ever happened to Me or Mommy, they will be in Charge of you." Replied Daddy, as he kept talking to the People.

I then decided to be Brave and face the Strangers; I then step out of behind Daddy's leg and slowly walked over to the Couple.

"Hi.." I Quietly and shyly said to the Strangers.

"Maria, you don't need to be shy of us." Responded the Purple Cat, in a reassuring voice.

"I don't?" I replied, as I nervously shook.

"Yes, we are nothing to be scared of." Declared the Purple cat. I stared at the Couple for a few minutes, before I talked again.

"What are your names?" I asked, as I continued staring at them. "My name is Blaze the Cat." Replied the Female Cat.

"My name is Inoubliable the Wolf." Replied the male Wolf.

"How do you know my name?" I asked Blaze, as I continued staring at her and Inoubliable.

"We knew your Parents, before you were even born." Replied Blaze.

I did not feel shy of those People anymore.

"Did you know, that me and Daddy lived in a Spaceship, before you 2 were born?" I Claimed, as I smiled at Blaze and Inoubliable.

"How?" Asked Inoubliable, as he gave me that smile, that People give me, when they don't believe me.

"I was once a Human Girl, But I was shot, I fell asleep after I was shot, when I woke up, I was a baby Hedgehog. " I claimed, as I lifted the back of my top to show them my bullet wound mark.

"This is where, I was shot." I continued talking, as I showed them my bullet wound mark.

Blaze and Inoubliable both just silently stared at me, Daddy then approached us, and picked me up

"Maria, has been talking about this Spaceship life, ever since she could talk." Declared Daddy, as he carried me inside of Slownic's house."

"Shadow, we need to talk privately." Announced Inoubliable, as him and Blaze followed us inside the House.

"I will teach Maria to make Christmas decorations, as you two talk." Responded Blaze, as she she took my hand and started walking with me.

Author Notes

I have managed to write this whole chapter in a few hours. The next chapter will continue into the Christmas party. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this Chapter, this is my favourite story that I write. Whenever Shadow's Cult gets too much for me, I always start writing out paragraphs for this Story.


	9. Chapter 9

**Maria's 2nd Chance**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Shadow POV**

I was now standing outside of Faker's house, I was standing on his deck. I had been called outside to talk privately with my Friend Inoubliable the Wolf. His Partner Blaze was making Christmas decorations with My Precious Daughter, my Beautiful Wife was in the Kitchen talking to Sally. I have no idea, why Inoubliable wanted to talk to me Privately.

"What is this all about?" I Requested, as I tried to forget that I was standing on Faker's deck.

"It's about Maria." Replied Inoubliable.

"Has Maria done something wrong?" I Asked, as I frowned.

"No, but..." half answered Inoubliable.

"What has this got to do with Maria?" I Demanded, as the hot summer sun shined on us.

"You know, how you told me about your Friend on Ark..." Replied Inoubliable, as he fell silent again.

I just silently stared at the Wolf, for a few minutes before I answered him;  
"Yes, but I don't want to talk about her." I Declared, as I took my eyes off the Wolf.

"I think your Daughter, is a reincarnation of Her." Claimed Inoubliable, as the Brown Wolf walked back inside of Faker's House.

I just stood by myself on the Deck, What He had just said seemed very Impossible, But it kind of made sense. Ever since Maria could talk, she talked about the Ark, Her first word was Sayanara, she even claimed that a Picture of My deceased Friend and Creator, was her and her Grandpa. Had Maria really been returned to Earth? It Seemed very Impossible, that My Daughter was my best Friend in a Previous life. But this whole Universe was a very confusing Universe. Many things that I would had deemed Impossible have happened. Me being Created should have been Impossible, Sonic running as fast as he could should be Impossible, and even Maria being conceived should have been Impossible. I then headed back inside after a few minutes of silently thinking.

 **Maria POV**

While Daddy was outside talking to my Goddaddy, I was making Christmas decorations with my Godmummy. My Godmother had some string, cardboard, Glue and glitter.

"I made cardboard decoration with Daddy on the Ark." I replied, as I gave Blaze a smile.

"Oh, What sort of shape did you make?" Asked Blaze, as she smiled at me.

I responded; "We made trees. can we make trees again?"

"Sure sweetie." Replied Blaze, as me and her started to cut tree shapes with some plastic paper cutting scissors.

"Are You my 2nd Mummy?" I ask Blaze, as I continue cutting the cardboard.

"Well, if anything ever happened to your Mummy or Daddy, Me and Inoubliable will take care of you." Declared my Godmother, as she smiled at me.

"What could happen to Mummy and Daddy?" I questioned, as a worried look developed on my face.

"Anything Sweetie, but I don't think anything will ever happen." Answered Blaze, as she smiled at me.

"What if something happened?" I say, as I start to cry, I was now afraid that something would happen to Mummy and Daddy.

Blaze then picked me and hugged me. "Don't cry little one." Replied Blaze, as she hugged me.

I then hugged Blaze back, as I started to calm down. Then my Godmummy sat down on the sofa, and started to sing a lullaby to me, as she gently rocked me. She was singing twinkle little Star, her voice was so soothing after a few minutes of her singing, I had completely calmed down.

Then My Goddaddy walked back inside the house, Inoubliable then sat next to Blaze on the sofa. Daddy had gone outside with Inoubliable, but he was not back inside.

"Where is Daddy?" I ask my Godfather, as my Godmother continued cuddling me.

"He is outside on the Deck." Replied Inoubliable.

After a few minutes Daddy walked back inside.

"Daddy!" I exclaim, as I jump out of Blaze's arms and run to Daddy.

Daddy then picked me up and hugged me.

"Daddy, we are making those decorations that We both made on the Ark. " I declare, as I hug Daddy back.

Daddy just silently stared at me, as he loosened the hug and put me on back on the ground.

"Daddy, are you OK?" I ask, as I look up at My Father.

Before Daddy could say anything, Slownic approached us.

"Shads, are you having a Merry Christmas?" Asked Slownic in a mocking voice, as he smirked.

"I would be, if I was not stuck here." Replied Daddy, as he frowned at Slownic.

"Oh Calm down Shads, have a Chillidog." Responded Slownic, as he smirked at my Father

"I hate ChilliDogs!" Declared Daddy, as he folded his arms and looked away from Slownic.

"How can I ever trust you again? There is a saying that says; Never trust a Hedgehog who hates Chillidogs." Claimed Slownic, as he continued smirking at Daddy.

Daddy now looked very angry. "That Saying Does Not Exist!" Replied Daddy, as he yelled at Slownic.

"Well, I just invented it Shads." Replied Slownic, as he started to chuckle.

"Just leave me alone Faker!" Declared Daddy, as stomped away from Slownic.

"Yeah Slownic the Snailhog, leave my Daddy alone." I say to Slownic, as I grab his hand, to prevent him chasing after Daddy.

Then I hear 2 People start to laugh, It was Blaze and Inoubliable.

"Who taught you that nickname for Sonic?" Asked Inoubliable, as he chuckled.

"I made it up myself." I replied, as I smirked.

"It is the most annoying nickname ever." Declared Slownic, as he frowned at me.

"It's a pretty clever name for a 4 year old to invent." Replied Inoubliable, as he smirked at Slownic.

"I invented the name last year, I was only 3." I declared, as I held up 3 fingers.

"That makes it even more clever." Responded Inoubliable.

"It's very pathetic." Claimed Slownic, as he sped off out the front door.

 **Later that Night**  
 **Maria Pov**

It was now getting late, I had just finished baking cookies with Sally, I was now decorating the Christmas tree with Blaze.

"Maria, it's time to go to bed." Stated Mummy, as she gave me my pyjamas to change into.

"I don't want to go to bed yet." I replied, as I helped My Godmummy decorate the Christmas tree.

"Santa is coming tonight, he only comes when the Children in the house are asleep." Responded Mummy.

"Santa is not real, Sonic Jr pulled his beard off." I Claim, as Blaze lifts me up to put the Angel on top of the tree.

"Santa was real sweetie." Responded Blaze, as she put me back on the ground.

"How was he real?" I ask, as I stared at Blaze with a confused expression on my face.

"Go change into your Pyjamas, and I will convince your Mummy to let you stay up a bit longer, so I can tell you the story of Saint Nick." Responded Blaze.

I then run to the Bathroom and change into my pyjamas, as fast as I could. I was really liking Blaze, she really was like a 2nd Mummy to me.

I then raced back into the living room, Blaze was sitting on the sofa with Inoubliable sitting next to her.

"Your Mummy said you can stay up a bit longer, but I'm the one who will put you to bed tonight." Announced my Godmother, as she smiled at me.

Daddy was the one who always put me to bed and read me a bedtime story, but maybe once I could let Blaze put me to bed.

"OK, I will let you put me to bed tonight." I replied, as I smiled at Blaze.

"Now, let's begin the story of Saint Nick." Responded Blaze.

I then climbed on Blaze's knee, she held me like a baby in her arms, as she told me the story of Saint Nick. ( **10 minutes Later.** )

"So Santa helped the poor people?" I ask, as I yawn.

"Yes, Saint Nick is the Guy who inspired Santa's creation" Replied Blaze, as she cuddled me.

I then snuggled against Blaze, as I yawned. My Godmother then started to gently rock me, as she cuddled me and sang lullabies to Me. After a while, I could no longer stay awake, I then fell asleep in Blaze's arms.

 **Author Notes.**

 _Yes! I have completed this chapter. So if you are wondering why it is Summer at Christmas time, in this story. It's Because I'm from New Zealand, New Zealand is in the south pacific, it is Summer in the South Pacific in December. Also Sonic was born on Christmas Island, which is in the South Pacific. Also The Island called; South Island is actually a Island of New Zealand. Anyway How are all my Fans enjoying this Story, Do you think that this story should get a Sequel when Maria Grows up?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Maria's 2nd Chance**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Maria's POV**

I wake up, I was still in Blaze's arms ,She was asleep on the Sofa with Inoubliable asleep next to her . I then realized it was Christmas Day.

"It's Christmas!" I exclaim, as I excitedly scream.

My screaming had caused Blaze to wake up, then a few seconds later Inoubliable had woken up.

"What?" Responded Inoubliable, in a half asleep voice.

"Yes Sweetie, it's Christmas morning." Commented Blaze.

I then jumped out of Blaze's arms, and started running around the house, I was so excited that it was Christmas.

"Sssshhh." I heard Blaze say, as she caught me and picked me up.

Slownic then came running down the stairs. "Maria, you have woken me up." Announced Slownic, as he yawned.

"She woke me and Blaze up too." Declared My Goddaddy.

I then apologize; "I'm sorry." I then gave everyone a guilty facial expression, with my ears down.

"Awww, Maria don't be sad." Responded Blaze, as she hugged me.

"You're just a Kid, We understand that Christmas day is a exciting day for kids." Replied Inoubliable, as he patted my shoulder.

"Maria, you can open the present me and your Godfather got you." Announced my Godmother, as she put me in Inoubliable's arms.

Blaze then got a present from under the tree. "Maria, this is from Me and Inoubliable." Declared Blaze, as she handed me the present.

"Thankyou!" I say, as I opened the present.

The present was a green book, it had a mistletoe on the cover and some words.

"What's the book called? I'm only 4 years old, I can't read yet." I ask, as I look at the book.

"It's a book called; Christmas stories, it has several different Christmas stories in it." Replied Blaze, as she smiled at me.

"Thank you Godmummy and Goddaddy!" I exclaim, as I open up the book and look at all the pictures in the book.

"You're welcome, Sweetie." Replied Blaze, as she continued smiling at me.

"Me and Sal got you a present too, Maria." Announced Slownic, as he picked up a present from under the tree.

Slownic then handed me the Present. "Thankyou!" I remarked, as I opened the present.

The Present was was a small brown Teddy Bear, it had a pink ribbon around it's neck.

"Aww, it's cute." I say, as I hugged Slownic's leg.

Slownic gave me a smile, as he picked me up and hugged me.

Then Daddy walked in the room,as Slownic was hugging me.

"Grrr Faker! why are you hugging my Child?" Angrily Asked Daddy, as he gritted his teeth at Slownic.

"It's christmas, Maria hugged my leg, so I was only returning the hug." Replied Sonic, as he put me back on the floor.

"You better not lay a finger on my Child again!" Declared Daddy, as he frowned at Slownic.

"Awww you need a hug too!" Exclaimed Slownic with a smirk on his face, as he ran at Supersonic speed towards my Daddy, he then wrapped his arms around my Father.

But within a few seconds, Slownic went flying across the room.

"How Dare You, Think You Can Hug Me!" Yelled Daddy, after he threw Slownic across the room.

I suddenly felt very frightened by Daddy's sudden violent outburst, I then started to cry.

"Maria, don't cry." expressed Blaze, as she picked me up, and carried me outside with Inoubliable following behind her.

 **Shadow's POV**

I had just suddenly lost my temper, Maria's Godparents had just walked out of the house carrying my upset Child.

I then hear Sally and Amy come running down the stairs. Sally then went straight to the aid of her injured Husband, who was laying on the ground groaning in pain.

"Sonic, are you alright?" Gasped Sally, as she helped Faker stand back up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Replied Faker,as he rubbed his back and head.

"Shadow! What Happened?" Demanded Amy, as she yelled at me.

"What Happened To My Husband?" Requested Sally, as she screamed at me.  
"He Got To Close To Me!" I angrily reply, as I fold my arms and walk outside.

"What did Sonic do?" Questioned my Wife, as she **_followed_** me outside.

"Faker Hugged me!" I replied, as I continued walking.

"Shadow, where are you going?" again questioned my Wife, as I started to search for Maria outside.

"I'm going to retrieve Maria from Blaze and Inoubliable, then we are going straight home!" I aggressively announced, as I searched for Maria.

Somehow, I could not find Maria, Blaze and Inoubliable, I then started to call my Precious Daughter's name. "Maria!" I kept yelling, as I walked around Faker's property searching for my Child.

 **Maria POV**

My Godmother had teleported me, her and Inoubliable to a small house, I didn't recognise this House.

"Where are we?" I ask, as I started to feel a bit nervous.

"Sweetie, don't be scared, You are just going to spend Christmas day with me and Inoubliable, we will take you back to your Mummy and Daddy tomorrow." Reassured Blaze,as she hugged me.

"Blaze, I don't think this is a good idea." Claimed My godfather, as he stared at me and Godmummy.

"Why not, this Child will have a miserable Christmas, having to put up with her Father and Sonic constantly fighting.

Declared My Godmother, as she continued hugging me.

"Well, what if we get accused of kidnapping the Child." Replied Inoubliable, as he gave Godmummy a serious facial expression.

"We won't, I will take Maria home tomorrow, then I will explain to Shadow and Amy that I was just giving Maria a peaceful Christmas." Responded Blaze, as she kissed my forehead.

"Are you really sure, that this will work out?" Questioned My Godfather.

"I'm sure it will, my little Maria will have such a great time, that her Parents will be thanking Us for giving her such a great Christmas." Claimed My Godmother, as she walked inside of the house with me still in her arms.

"Ok... If you say so." Replied Inoubliable, as he followed us inside the house.

Blaze then sat me at a brown wooden table.

"You must be hungry Sweetie, you have had no breakfast." stated My Godmummy, as she darted into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I am." I replied, as I gave My Godfather, who looked very unsure a smile.

"Don't worry Goddaddy, I will tell Mommy and Daddy, about all the fun I had at your place." I Reassured, as Inoubliable returned the smile to me.

Blaze then gave me a glass of milk, and a plate with 2 home baked chocolate chip cookies on it to me. I then took a bite of a cookie.

"Thank you Godmummy, it tastes very good." I replied, as I gave her a smile.

"I'm glad you like it Sweetie." Replied Blaze, as she gave me another hug.

 **Author Notes**

 **Sorry for taking ages to update this Story, I am now working on 4 Sonic fanfictions, I would love for the followers of this story to give some feedback on the other stories. But only read Shadow's Cult if you are 16 years and over, the other 2 stories are fine for any age. Anyway how will Shadow and Amy react to Blaze taking Maria back to her house for Christmas? find out in the next Chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Maria's 2nd Chance**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Maria's POV**

It was now night time, I had a very great Christmas with Godmummy and Goddaddy. I feel bad for Daddy and Slownic, I'm not sure if they had a great Christmas. They always end up fighting whenever they are together, everything single time I remember, that whenever Daddy and Slownic have been together, they always end up clashing. I discovered that at Godmummy's House, nobody is here fighting, it is very peaceful. I wish Daddy could move to my Godparent's house with Mommy, then Slownic would not be around to make Daddy angry. But Slownic did nothing wrong today, he was just giving me a Christmas hug, maybe Daddy did need to learn to control his temper. I don't know why my Daddy is so angry, when we lived on the Ark, he was never angry. I then get an idea, I decide to ask Godmummy why my Daddy gets angry so easily. I was sitting on a blue circle shaped rug on the living room floor, my Godparents were sitting on the sofa, as they watched a Christmas variety show on Tv. I then stood up, and climbed on to Blaze's lap, Godmummy then wrapped her arms around me.

"Blaze, can I ask you something about Daddy?" I asked, as I snuggled against her.

"Sure Sweetie." Godmummy replied, as she gave me a big smile.

"Do you know why Daddy gets angry so easily?" I questioned, as Blaze run her fingers through my bangs.

"Well, I once heard about how he is still grieving for a friend, that went to Heaven many years ago." Godmummy replied, as she continued to play with my bangs.

"What was his friend's name?" I asked curiously.

"Maybe your Daddy should tell you more about this." Answered Godmummy, as she hugged me.

"I can't remember him having any other friends except me and Grandpa on the ark." I replied, as I jumped off Godmummy's lap.

"Did you really live on the ark with your Father?" Blaze questioned, as she gave me the; "I don't believe you" look.

"Yes, why does nobody ever believe me?" I wondered, as my ears went down, and a sad expression developed on my face.

"Awww Maria, it's not that I don't believe you, it's just you say strange things for a small Child." Blaze reassured, as she picked me back up, and held me like a baby in her arms.

"Godmummy, I really did live on the ark with Daddy." I harshly declared, as Blaze gently rocked me in her arms.

"I believe you, Sweetie." replied my Godmother, as she continued to watch tv with me in her arms.

"Did I die when I fell asleep, after I was shot on the ark?" I frighteningly asked, as all the fur on my body raised.

"My Child, this may be a hard question, but can you try to describe your last memories?" Asked my Godmummy, as she continued gently rocking me in her arms.

I then took a deep breath before I told my Godmother everything I remembered. "I remember how a man with a gun came running into a room that me and Daddy were in. All I can remember after that was; he shot me then I woke up in a hospital, and I was a baby hedgehog, who was wrapped in a blanket in my New Mummy's arms." I claimed, as I buried my face in Blaze's arms.

Bringing up those memories had really upset me, tears then began to form in my eyes,and fell onto my Godmummy's arm.

"Sweetie don't cry, You are now safe with us, and whenever your with your Daddy." Blaze reassured, as she hugged me, and rubbed my back.

"I want to live here with you and Goddaddy, I also want Mummy and Daddy to move in with you." I declared, as I curled up in a ball in my Godmother's arms.

"Awww, we would love to have you and your family live with us, but I think your Mummy and Daddy want to stay where they are at the moment." Blaze replied, as she began to sing a familiar lullyby to me.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star

How I wonder what you are

Up above the world so high

Like a diamond in the sky

Twinkle, twinkle little star

How I wonder what you are"

Godmummy softly hummed, as she continued to cuddle and rock me like a little baby in her arms. Hearing Her sing to me made me feel secure and sleepy, I then closed my eyes and fell asleep in her arms.

 **Early the Next Morning**

I wake up and find myself tucked in a single bed, in a unfamiliar room. I felt a bit uneasy about being in a dark room by myself, I then climbed out of bed. I then opened the bedroom door, and began to walk down the dark hallway of my Godparent's house, as I tried to make my way to the living room. After crashing into a few objects in the pitch black hallway, I had finally made my way to the living room, and turned on the light, after I felt the wall for a couple of minutes to find the light switch in this dark house. I then looked at the big blue clock on the wall; the time was 1 in the morning. I had woken up very early today, my godparents were still asleep, and I could hear some very loud snoring coming from my Godparent's bedroom. Then I heard some footsteps come walking down the hallway, I could now see a big shadow that was coming closer to the living room. I tried my best to be brave and just believe it was Godmummy or Goddaddy. I was right; it was just my Godmother, who was now walking closer towards me.

"Maria sweetie, are you alright?" Asked Blaze, as she approached me and scooped me up in her arms.

"I'm scared of being in a unfamiliar room by myself." I replied, as Blaze gave me a cuddle and my little ears flattened.

"Awww, don't worry I will sleep in the room with you." My Godmummy reassured, as she continued hugging me.

"Really?" I asked, as I gave Blaze a smile.

"Yes Sweetie, Inoubliable's snoring is keeping me awake." Blaze stated, as she returned the smile to me.

I then started to giggle. "What's so funny?" My Godmother questioned, as she continued smiling at me.

"Daddy snores very loud too." I replied, as I continued to giggle.

"It must be a boy thing." Godmummy responded, as she turned off the living room light, and began to walk down the dark hallway with me in her arms. She then made her way to the room that I woke up in.

Blaze then laid me in the bed, as she climbed into the bed with me. I then snuggled against Godmummy, as she wrapped her arms around me, and began to hum the twinkle little star song once again. This was the first night I had spent away from Mummy and Daddy, but Blaze was just like 2nd Mummy, so I was not afraid at all whenever she was with me. I think I feel more secure with Blaze than I do when I'm with Daddy and Slownic. I then began to feel very tired, as I slowly closed my eyes, and again fell into a very deep sleep.

 **Author Notes.**

 **Woah, it has been nearly 2 months since I updated this story, I have been suffering Writer's block with this story. Anyway, the next chapter will be one to finish this Christmas saga, then I will base the next chapters a few years in the future, when Maria is a little older and possibly remembers more about the tragic past.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Maria's 2nd Chance**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Maria POV**

I wake up in the morning, to the sun shining brightly through the window in the room, that I was sleeping in with Godmummy. At that present time, I squeezed myself out of Blaze's arms, and stood up and stretched my body, while I let out a yawn. For some reason I was beginning to miss my Mummy and Daddy. The more I thought about my family, the more I wanted to cry. Then without a warning, tears began to flow out of my eyes, and run down my cheeks. Eventually I started to make a howling noise, while I cried. Without a Delay,Goddaddy then came sprinting into the room.

"Maria, why are you crying?" My Godfather asked, as he picked up and gave me a hug me.

"I.I..I miss MY..Mummy and D..D..Da..Daddy." I stated while I buried my face in Inoubliable's chest fur , my tears were running into his chest fur.

"Don't cry, me and Blaze will take you straight home to your parents." Goddaddy reassured, while he continued to hug me.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" I heard Blaze question in a half asleep voice, while she opened her eyes and yawned.

"Maria has got a bit homesick, I think we should return as soon as possible." Inoubliable declared, while I jumped out of his arms, and sat on Blaze's lap as she sat up on the bed.

"Do you want to go home now sweetie?" Godmummy asked, while she wrapped her arms around me.

I just gave her a nodding gesture, I was going to miss her and Goddaddy, but my Mummy and Daddy must be missing me a lot by now and I'm sure they must both be really worried.

* * *

 **Shadow's POV**

"They Have Stolen My Daughter!" My Wife screamed while she paced back and forwards in our living room.

The one couple I thought I could trust with my precious daughter, had possibly abducted her. I could have chaos controled to their house, if stupid Faker hadn't lost the chaos emeralds. Thanks to him, I have spent a majority of my free time trying to find those damn emeralds. Faker really needed to learn the boundaries around me and my family, mine and his fights have upset my child on many occasions. Never again was I ever going to spend another Christmas at his pathetic rat hole of a house.

"When I find them, I'm going to teach them why you never mess with my family!" I angrily declared, with a dark expression on my face.

"I can't take this anymore, I'm reporting them to the police." Amy viciously announced while she started to press on her touch screen phone.

Before my Wife had dialled the cops, a sudden light appeared in our living room. We could see 2 people who were about the same size as us, and one of them appeared to have a child in their arms. Within a few seconds, I knew exactly who it was; it was Blaze and Inoubliable, Maria was in Blaze's arms.

"Daddy!" Maria exclaimed, while she jumped out of Blaze's arms and hugged my leg.

I then picked up my preciously daughter, and hugged her.

"How dare you steal my child!" My wife screamed, as she charged at Blaze and Inoubliable with her hammer.

"Mummy, don't hurt them, they didn't steal me." My daughter declared, with wide-eyes. Maria then jumped out of my arms and wrapped her arms around my wife's leg.

"They did steal you, I was very worried." Amy angrily stated, while she called off the attack, and picked up Maria.

"I took Maria back to our house, because I didn't want her christmas to be spoiled by pointless fighting." Blaze claimed, while she sighed.

"Mummy, I had a great christmas with them, nobody gets angry with each other at Godmummy's house." My precious daughter announced, her expression instantly became radiant, while she talked about her Godparent's house.

"Anyway, I guess me and Inoubliable should return back to our own home." Blaze declared.

"Godmummy, Goddaddy, I will miss you both." Maria declared with a wan expression on face , while tears began to drip down her little cheeks.

"We will both miss you so much sweetie." Blaze replied, while Maria jumped out of Amy's arms and hugged Blaze's leg.

Blaze then picked up my daughter, and hugged her, then she passed Maria to Inoubliable who then gave her a goodbye hug.

"Thanks for giving Maria a good christmas, anyway I'm sorry for getting angry at you both." Amy apologised, while Maria walked back over to her mother.

"Bye Guys." Inoubliable farewelled while he waved at us.

"No problem Amy, I would've been upset, if someone took my child, if I had a child." Blaze acknowledge.

Within no time, Blaze and Inoubliable both vanished out of our living room in a flash of a light.

* * *

 **Maria POV**  
Godmummy and Goddaddy had both just returned home, I was now beginning to miss them both already. I then sat on the ground and began to to cry. Daddy then scooped me up in his arms.

"Maria, me and Mummy have some news that may cheer you up." Daddy announced while he sat down on the sofa and sat me on his lap.

"What's the news?" I asked while I sobbed. Mummy then sat down next to Daddy on the sofa. "

We were going to tell you yesterday... You're going to be a big Sister." Mummy announced as she placed a hand on her belly. I then happily smiled.

"Really? I have always wanted a younger sibling." I excitedly exclaim.

"Yes Maria, You're going to be a big Sister." Daddy replied while he hugged me and smiled.

"The baby is growing inside my belly." Mummy declared while she smiled at me.

"When I was on the Ark, I use to wish for a little brother." I claimed.

Daddy then silently stared at me, with downcast eyes.

"But Daddy came along, so I then had my sort of little brother." I added.

"We don't know yet, if we are having a little boy or girl Maria." Mummy replied, while she continued to smile.

"I really want a little brother." I responded, as I placed a hand on Mummy's belly.

"By next Spring, you'll be a big Sister, but we are not spending christmas with Faker anymore." Daddy declared, as he gritted his teeth.

"Can we spend Christmas with Blaze and Inoubliable next time, instead of Slownic?" I asked,

"If they're not at Faker's rat hole, we will see." Daddy replied.

"Slownic always makes you mad." I stated in a serious voice tone.

"I know, but I thinks that comes in his job description." Mummy declared.

After hearing the news that I was going to be a big sister, I had now gotten over the sadness I was feeling when Goddaddy and Godmummy returned home. When my little brother is born, I am going to teach him to call Sonic; Slownic the Snailhog. Having 2 of us calling him Slownic would really get on the nerves on that smart mouthed hedgehog.

 **Author Notes**  
 **Sorry if this chapter is a cliffhanger, I will properly continue the story from the next chapter onwards. In the next chapter I will base it 6 months in the future, when the gender of Maria's sibling is announced.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Maria's 2nd Chance**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Maria's POV**

It had been 6 months since I found out, I was going to be a big Sister. I really wanted a little brother, but Mummy and Daddy can't guarantee that I will get a little brother. Today, Mummy was going to found out the gender of my hopefully little brother. Last week I celebrated my 5th birthday, I had just begun going to a school for big kids, it was my 2nd day at big kids school today. School had just finished, I then ran to the cloakroom, and got my backpack and put my shoes on. My teacher then walked into the cloakroom, and noticed that my shoes were on the wrong feet.

"Maria, let me fix up your shoes." Stated Miss Flower, while she smiled.

She then removed my shoes and put them on the right feet for me, she then also tied my shoelaces.

"Thank you Miss Flower. " I acknowledge, while I waved goodbye to my teacher and ran out of the school building, and headed towards the school gates.

I was expecting to see Mummy outside waiting for me. But instead, Daddy was standing out by the gate waiting for me.

"Maria, how was school today?" Daddy questioned with a slight smile on his face.

"It was great, I'm making new friends, Miss Flower is so nice." I replied, while Daddy picked up and held a green chaos emerald in his other hand.

"I'm glad you're liking school." Daddy responded.

"Daddy, why is Mummy not picking me up from school today?" I asked, as I gave Daddy a confused facial expression.

"Well, because I got off work early today, and Mummy has a surprise for you, when we get home." Daddy responded.

He then yelled; "Chaos Control!" Within a second we were standing in our living room.

I then noticed that Mummy was sitting on the sofa, and she was holding a photograph in her right hand.

"Maria sweetie, I have some exciting news about your sibling." Mummy announced, while she stood up and walked towards me.

"Am I getting a little brother?" I excitedly asked, as I smiled at Mummy.

"You're not getting a little brother..." Mummy replied.

"Oh.. A little sister will be alright." I responded, with a disappointed expression on my face.

"You're gonna be a big sister to 2 little brothers!" Mummy announced, in an excited tone, as she showed me the photograph.

The photo was a black and white picture of 2 little hedgehog babies.

"Are those twins?" I questioned while I observed the photo.

"Yes, they will both be born in 2 months time." Mummy replied, as she wrap her arms around me and gave me a tight hug me.

"Yay! I always wanted a little brother, but getting 2 little brothers is much better than one." I excitedly declared, while I returned the hug to Mummy.

"Yes, now me and your father are deciding on names for them." Mummy announced, with a radiant expression on her face.

"Have you thought of any names for them yet?" I questioned, while I placed my hand on mummy's belly.

"I have already named one of them; Shade Gerald, your mother is going to fully name the other twin." Daddy announced.

I then felt my little brothers kicking, they were now becoming more active, as my mother's belly got bigger. Mummy had told me that, the reason why her belly was getting bigger was because the baby, or now babies were growing all the time.

"You're going to be a good big sister." Mummy remarked, while she smiled at me.

"Have you thought of a name for my other little brother?" I asked, while I continued to feel her belly.

"I'm trying to decide between Benjiman or Justin, which do you like best sweetie?" Mummy asked me.

"I like both, but Justin is the best one." I replied.

"Alright, We will name the other twin Justin." Mummy declared, while she continued to smile at me.

Suddenly, we all heard that someone knocking on our front door.

"I will answer it." Daddy announced, while he sprinted to the door.

I then followed daddy to see who was at our door, I was hoping it was not Slownic.

 **Shadow POV**

Someone was knocking on our door, I then sprinted to the door to open it. Today had been quite a day so far, I was able to knock off work a few hours early today. I then returned home to the news, that my beautiful wife was going to have twin boys. When She was going to get Maria from school, I offered to pick Maria up from school, because my poor wife's ankles were quite swollen, thanks to the many pregnancy symptoms she was suffering from. I then opened the door, it was a female white fox, who I had not met before.

"Hi, I'm Maria's teacher Miss Flower, and you must be her father?" greeted the white fox, with a radiant smile on her peach coloured muzzle.

"Hello, I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog, the father of Maria and what brings you here?" I questioned, while I stared at her with an unreadable expression.

I then realized that standing behind me was my precious daughter, she was was now staring at her teacher.

"Miss Flower, I'm going to be a big sister to 2 little brothers." Maria excitedly announced, while she happily smiled.

"Awww, I bet you will be a very kind big sister. Maria sweetie, is it alright, if I talk to your Daddy one on one?" Miss Flower asked, as she returned the smile to my daughter.

"Alright." Maria replied, as she ran back into the living room.

Miss Flower then continued on with our conversation

"Well has Maria ever told you about the spaceship stories before?" Miss Flower asked me, with a concerned facial expression

I went quiet for about a minute before I replied to her.

"She has been telling me, Amy and our friends those stories since she was born." I replied, with a glazed look.

"She told me in class today that, she use to live on a spaceship as a human girl. But the story got worse, she told some classmates on the playground during recess; that she was shot with a gun, then fell asleep and woke up as a baby hedgehog." Miss Flower declared, while she gravely glanced at me.

" Well, these stories have really confused everyone she tells them too, nobody has ever told her about this stuff." I claimed, as I looked away from teacher with downcast eyes.

"I asked her about the shooting story later, after a child told me what Maria had been saying." Miss Flower stated.

"What did she say?" I asked, from then on I refused to make eye contact with Miss Flowers.

"She told me that she thinks she died, but God sent her back to earth as a hedgehog, she even showed me the birthmark on her back." Miss Flower replied, in a serious voice tone.

After hearing that my daughter was now telling all the Ark stories to her classmates and teacher. I once again fell silent for a few minutes.

"It was nice meeting you, but it's my turn tonight, to help Maria with her homework." I announced.

I now just wanted the damn teacher to leave, as soon as possible. She was beginning to make me see visions of my tragic past.

"Yes, Maria does need to get her homework done." Miss Flowers stated.

"Goodbye." I coldly replied, while I slammed the door shut.

"Shadow, why was Maria's teacher here, and why did she want to talk to you?" Amy suspiciously questioned, as I walked back into the living room.

"Maria, Miss Flower just told me that you are telling the spaceship stories to everyone at school. " I declared.

"I was, because Daddy it's all true." Maria sternly claimed, with a serious facial expression.

I then removed a photograph from my wallet. The photo was a black and white picture of my creator and my deceased friend Maria.

"Who are these people?" I questioned, as I showed Maria the photo.

She had already told me 6 months previous that this photograph, was a picture of her when she was a human, and her grandfather, but I wanted to see if she would say the same thing again.

"Daddy! I have already told you that, that's a photo of me and Grandpa!" Maria declared, in a quite a harsh tone, which was completely out of her nature to speak so harshly, I again fell silent as I stared at my determined daughter.

Maybe there was a very small chance that my sweet friend Maria had been returned to Earth after all.

 **Author Notes**

 **I have now completed 13 chapters in this story, I wish I could update my fanfictions faster, but I keep getting writers block. Anyway, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed this story. I really appreciate you all.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Maria's POV**

2 months had now past since I'd started school, Mummy had also told me that my baby brothers were ready to enter the world any minute now. I was really excited about being a big sister, I had always wanted to be a big sister ever since I lived on the ark. For a while, I counted my daddy as a brother when we both lived on the ark together. Daddy was also starting to believe me when I told him about how we lived in space together now. But there was one thing that I promised daddy that I would never do anymore; it was talking about my past at school. Because people would get scared whenever I told them that I was once a human and woke up as a baby hedgehog after I was shot. I think I did die when I was shot, but I'm not worried because I came to life and now I'm with Daddy again.

School had just finished, I ran to the cloakroom and put my shoes on, I then tied up my own laces for the first time.

"Miss Flower, look I tied my own laces" I proudly announced, smiling.

Miss Flower then approached me and looked at my feet.

"Well done Maria." She complimented, smiling at me.

I then put my backpack on my back and waved at my teacher, while I ran down the steps at the front of my school. When I got to the school gate, I noticed that Daddy was waiting for me. He hadn't picked me up from school since the day mummy had gone for the ultrasound 2 months ago.

"Daddy is Mummy ok?" I asked nervously, my heart was beginning to race.

Daddy the picked me up and gave me a hug.

"Today while you were at school, your baby brothers decided to arrive in the world. They were born about an hour ago" Daddy announced, while he hugged me.

"Yay!" I screamed while returning the hug to Daddy.

"We are going to the hospital right now, so you can meet your siblings before I take you home." Daddy declared, while he held out a chaos emerald and yelled: "Chaos Control!"

Within a second we were standing in a hospital room, he then placed me on the ground. I then noticed Mummy laying in a hospital bed with 2 plastic cribs next to her.

"I wanna see my brothers!" I declared, racing towards the cribs.

"Maria sweetie, be quiet they're sleeping" Mummy told me, in a whispered voice.

"Ok Mummy." I replied, tiptoeing the rest of the way to the cribs.

I then peeked inside of the plastic cribs. In one crib there was a baby hedgehog, who had dark grey fur, with faded red highlights on his quills, he also had same colour muzzle as me.

"What's his name?" I asked in a whisper, pointing to the grey infant.

"That's Justin" Mummy answered, smiling.

"So the other baby is Shade?" I replied, glancing towards the other crib.

In the other crib was a baby, whose fur was black, but he had the same hairstyle as me and mummy, and the tip of his quills was red.

"Yes, he has got green eyes, while Justin has red eyes though" Mummy told me, continuing to smile.

Before anyone could say another word: Sonic and Sally walked into the hospital room.

"What are you doing here?" Daddy questioned, frowning.

"We've just heard the news about your new arrivals, so we thought he might give you a gift from us." Sally responded, handing a gift to Amy.

"Aww, thanks Sally." Mummy acknowledged

Sonic then approached the cribs.

"Awww, they are cute, too bad Sal won't let me have a 2nd child." Sonic declared, smirking.

"I wonder why." Daddy sarcastically replied.

Without giving any warning Sonic reached into Justin's crib and picked him up. Justin then woke up and began to cry loudly.

 **Shadow's POV**

"How dare you wake up my child!" I exclaimed, gritting my teeth at Faker.

"Calm down Shads, he has only woken up to say hello." Faker declared smirking, continuing to hold my child.

Just when I thought I couldn't get any angrier: Shade wakes up and starts to cry too. Faker had caused both of my infant sons to wake up. I then snatched Justin out of his arms and frowned at Faker.

"I demand that you and Sally leave right now!" I demanded, snapping at Faker.

"Or what?" Faker asked, continuing to smirk at me.

"I think it's better if we just leave." Sally agreed, turning her back to walk out of the hospital room.

"Fine Shads, you can have your own way." Faker said with a sigh, following after Sally.

After Faker had been such a pest, I decided to take Maria back home and let my wife rest with our newborns.

"Maria lets go home, we can do your homework together." I told my precious daughter while taking her hand.

"Daddy, I want to spend more time with my brothers" Maria responded, with her eyes beginning to tear up.

"Maybe you should listen to your father, I need some rest and so do your brothers." Amy told Maria, before giving her a farewell hug.

"Ok, but will I see you and my brothers tomorrow?" Maria asked, asked, returning her mother's hug.

"I should be home with the twins before you return from school tomorrow." Amy replied, giving Maria a smile.

"Goodbye Mummy" Maria responded, giving her mother a wave.

"Goodbye sweetie." Amy said, returning the wave to Maria.

I then kissed Amy on the forehead and then held Maria in my arms. I then got out my chaos emerald and chaos controlled me and Maria back to our house. Tonight I was going to have to take care of Maria on my own, this was the first time that I had ever taken care of my daughter without her mother around.

 **Maria's POV**

I had just returned from hospital after meeting my baby brothers for the first time. After we arrived home, Daddy placed my school bag on the table and got my homework sheet out of my backpack. Today my homework was some simple math questions. I then got my pencil out of my pink pencil case and wrote the answers on the homework sheet.

"Maria, when did you learn to write so fast?" Daddy asked, looking puzzled.

"I can remember being taught to write and answer questions quickly, because of the homeschool lessons Grandpa gave me on the ark." I replied, I really hoped that Daddy still believes me about the ark.

"Do you still remember what he taught you?" Daddy questioned, turning his head away from me.

"This is strange Daddy, but the older I get, the more I start to remember the memories of when we lived on the ark together. I responded, feeling a knot in my stomach.

I knew that Daddy would probably get upset about me talking about the ark again.

"Maria, how about you go to the kitchen and choose what we're having for dinner." Daddy suggested, changing the subject.

After that, I silently got up and raced to the kitchen.

"Your mother doesn't like it when you run in the house" Daddy called out, as I enter the kitchen.

"Daddy, can we have ice cream for dinner, like that time we ate ice cream for dinner on my 12th birthday on the ark?" I asked yelling, deliberately bringing up the ark again.

Daddy then enters the kitchen and opened up the freezer. He then got the tub of ice cream out of the freezer, then got 2 clear glass bowls out of the cupboard. I then handed Daddy the ice cream scoop, then I climbed into the pantry cupboard and got the bottle of chocolate sauce out of the pantry. After Daddy finished putting the ice cream in the bowls and pouring the chocolate sauce, we then went back to the dining room and sat at the dining table.

"Can you remember my 12th birthday on the ark?" I asked Daddy, hoping that this time he would reply.

This made my father fall silent for a few minutes before he finally replied.

"After I and Faker saved the world 15 years ago, Most of my memories of the past have never been recovered." Daddy replied before he started to eat his ice cream.

"Did the world almost get destroyed?" I asked, gasping.

Once again, Daddy fell silent for a minute, while he swallowed a spoonful of ice cream.

"Yes..." Daddy replied, falling silent again.

I then remembered a story that I heard a boy who was a couple of years older than me talking about on the school playground last week. He was telling some children that: many years ago when his high school-aged brother was young that the world was invaded by aliens, then some warrior saved the world. He also said that the aliens all looked like lizard sort of creatures.

"Was that when the aliens invaded this planet?" I questioned.

"Can you just finished your food, we can talk about that sort of stuff later" Daddy responded, harshly.

I was about to eat my ice cream until I remembered that on my birthday, that we celebrated in the ark: Me and Daddy had a food fight.

"Food fight!" I yelled, flicking a spoonful of ice cream at Daddy.

I thought Daddy was going to get mad at me, but his frown suddenly became a smirk.

"One thing though: We have to clean up all the mess before your mother gets home." Daddy declared, flicking some chocolate sauce at me.

"Ok, but I can do better that." I declared, picking up a ball of ice cream and throwing it at Daddy's face.

Daddy then lets out a grunt, as he wipes the ice cream off his face.

"My turn." Daddy said, smirking. He then got a spoonful of ice cream and flicked it at me.

The ice cream ended up hitting my bangs, which made me decide to do one better than daddy. I then jumped out of my seat and raced back into the kitchen. This time, I was planning on squirting Daddy with a bottle of tomato sauce. After climbing into the pantry, I fetched the bottle of sauce and was about to walk out of the kitchen. Until I saw Daddy standing behind me.

"Gotcha!" I yelled, squirting Daddy with the tomato sauce.

I aimed at Daddy's face, but the sauce dripped off his face and ran down on to his chest fur, staining his white chest red. Seeing Daddy covered in the tomato sauce made me begin to giggle.

"Nice make up Daddy." I sarcastically stated, while I fell to the ground and rolled around on the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

"Maria! I think we should call off this food fight, then maybe begin the cleanup process" Daddy announced, trying to wipe the sauce off his face with a paper towel.

"Do you remember how we had a food fight on the ark?" I asked, wondering if maybe I bought back some memory for Daddy.

"Maybe..." Daddy responded while trying to wipe the sauce off his chest fur.

Daddy's chest had been slightly stained, but it was going to wear off over time anyway: I knew that because of our previous food fight when I had also covered Daddy in tomato sauce

 **Shadow's POV**

Later that night

I had just finished reading Maria a bedtime story, today she had been so mischievous when she bought on that food fight. That moment she flicked some ice cream at me: I remembered having a food fight with my deceased friend on the ark. As my precious daughter aged, I was starting to feel more convinced that maybe my friend was returned to me as my daughter. If that was the case, I wouldn't mind because Maria deserves another chance at life, she was only 12 when her life was taken away from her. The most amazing thing that my daughter had done so far was: Being able to identify my friend and my creator in that photo I showed her. There was no way that she knew who they were since she had never seen the photo before.

"Goodnight Maria" I whisper, kissing her on the forehead.

Maria was now snuggled in her, hugging a blue chao plush.

"Goodnight Daddy" Maria whispered, giving a smile.

I then smiled at my daughter, as I walked out of the room closing the door behind me. Ever since my daughter was born, she has bought out a soft side in me.

 **Author Notes**

 **It's been 17 months since I updated this story, I'm hoping to maybe spend this year trying to finish this fanfic. Also, a lot has happened since then. Inoubliable and Blaze will no longer appear in this fanfic** **since Inoubliable was my Ex boyfriend's character. Anyway please read and review this fanfic, I want to get back into writing.**


End file.
